Pop Goes The Weasel
by Serenitychan13
Summary: This is a silly fic. It's a short AoshiMisao songfic to Pop! Goes the Weasel. I repeat this is a silly fic. If you are opposed to shameless misuse of RK's cutest pair or you lack a sense of humor, do not read.


"Pop! Goes The Weasel"

( ) -- Setting

' ' -- Thoughts

- - -- Action

---- -Lyrics + As if you couldn't tell... +

" " -- Speaking + Did I really need to say that+

REPEATING +

A WARNING

This. Is. A. Silly. Fic.

If you are opposed to the shameless misuse of Rurouni Kenshin's cutest pair (plus Yahiko), or you lack a sense of humor, I suggest you leave.

THAT IS ALL +

--All around the cobbler's bench--

- Two different blurs are running circles around the kitchen of the Aoiya, both yelling and cursing at the tops of their lungs -

- One blur is mostly blue, with pale legs flailing wildly -

- The other is green and yellow and brandishing a shinai, screaming "ITACHI! ITACHI!" -

--The monkey chased the weasel--

- Okina, Okon, Omasu, Shiro, Kuro, Kenshin, Kaoru, Sano, and - guess who? - Aoshi are sitting there on the floor, trying to enjoy a cup of tea. -

- Sano and Okina both have sake, are the tiniest bit tipsy (an understatement), and are betting on the two different blurs. -

- The green-and-yellow blur is laughing wildly. -

--The monkey thought 'twas all in fun--

- The green-and-yellow blur turns around, shinai raised, to laugh at his pursuer when... -

--Pop! goes the weasel!--

- WHAM! -

- A chibified Misao lands a flying side kick on his head. -

- Yahiko lies twitching under a triumphant Misao. -

--------------------------------------------------- VERSE CUT -----------------------------------------------------------------

--I've no time to wait and sigh--

- Misao and Aoshi are sitting in the dining area of the Aoiya, drinking tea in silence. -

- Alright, so Aoshi's the silent one. -

- Misao's chattering on and on until she jumps up randomly. -

Misao: I've HAD IT!

--No patience to wait 'til by and by--

Misao: SOO tired of waiting!

- Aoshi looks horrified for a moment, deathly afraid she's going to tell him she is tired of waiting for his affection. -

- He doesn't have to wait and suffer long because...

Misao: I'm BORED!

--So kiss me quick, I'm off -- good-bye!--

- Before the startled former Okashira can say or do anything, Misao plants a good one straight on his lips. -

--Pop! goes the weasel!--

Misao: YAY! I did it!

Aoshi: Misao... is chibi for the first time in his life

- All the other occupants of the Aoiya's dining area - the Oniwaban, the Kenshin-gumi, and total strangers - applaud as Misao gives a thumbs-up and bounces away. -

Misao/shrieking in glee\

------------------------------------------------------- VERSE CUT -------------------------------------------------------------

--A penny for a spool of thread--

- Megumi is trying, TRYING to teach Kaoru and Misao to sew. -

- Frankly, it would be easier trying to teach a carp. -

- At least the carp wouldn't be swearing... -

Misao: DAMN IT ALL! pokes self again

Kaoru/much more composed\ Ditto...

--A penny for a needle--

- Kenshin wanders in, gets one look at the slightly disturbing scene and wanders right back out. -

Kenshin: Oro... Miss Kaoru and Miss Misao certainly are making... progress...

- Kenshin knows full well that he is lying through his teeth as he totters down the hall for some sake. -

--That's the way the money goes--

Megumi: MISAO! YOU WILL BE BUYING ME A NEW SET OF NEEDLES!

- Misao, bored by now and sporting ten bandaged fingers, takes a handful of needles and throws them at the wall, where they stick like kunai. -

- Aoshi, who is in the next room, minding his own business and reading, suddenly feels eight simultaneous pinpricks in his back and neck. -

- Swearing under his breath, he closes his book and heads for the hallway. -

- As he opens the door, he is greeted by an insane-asylum-type sight. -

--Pop! goes the weasel!--

- Misao jumps up and sprints for the door, arms and legs flailing every which way. -

Kaoru and Megumi: MISAO, LOOK OUT!

- But it's too late. -

- Aoshi holds up his hands to delay the impact, but... -

- WHAM! -

- Misao runs headlong into him. -

- Aoshi's arms tighten reflexively and Misao falls on top of him. -

------------------------------------------------------- VERSE CUT -------------------------------------------------------------

--You may try to sew and sew--

- Throughout all of this, Kaoru is sitting there, trying to fix the hem she screwed up on a very elegant kimono that is never going to happen. -

- She pokes herself over and over, makes wrong stitch after wrong stitch, and is growing grouchier and grouchier. -

--And never make something regal--

Kaoru: whining WHY CAN'T I JUST DO THIS RIGHT?

- She wonders for a moment if she should just go and get a drink, but a funny scene fills her head and she thinks better of it. -

--So roll it up and let it go--

Kaoru: Oh, the hell with it!

- She winds the silk, pins and all, around her arm. -

- All eyes fix on her as she pulls her bleeding arm out and rears back with the bundle. -

- With a mighty yell, she lets go, sending it flying... -

- WHAM! -

-... Right into the face of a startled Kenshin. -

Kenshin: Ororororo... And I was just coming in to see your progress, that I was... Ororororo...

-- Pop! goes the weasel!--

Kaoru: KENSHIN!

Megumi: SIR KEN!

- The fox lady turns to the raccoon girl. -

-SMACK! -

Megumi/bitch slap\

------------------------------------------------------- VERSE CUT -------------------------------------------------------------

--All around the cobbler's bench--

- Megumi is now chasing Kaoru around the room, shaking her fist and cursing colorfully. -

- Kenshin is sitting on the floor with his hair full of pins, spirally-eyed and "oro"-ing. -

- Aoshi and Misao are still kind of... well... astounded. -

--The monkey chased the weasel--

- After a while, Yahiko comes in to see what all the fuss is about. -

- Sano comes trailing in after him, trusty sake jug in hand. -

Yahiko: O.o I think they've finally snapped...

Sano/falls down laughing\

Kenshin/gets squished\ Orooooo! Sano, get off of me, if you please! You're crushing my internal organs, that you are! -

--The monkey thought 'twas all in fun--

- Yahiko surveys his surroundings and grabs the sake jug from the squirming bundle of arms and legs that is Sano and Kenshin trying to untangle themselves. -

Yahiko: I need a drink...

Kaoru/yells over her shoulder\ NO YOU DON'T, LITTLE YAHIKO!

Yahiko: I'M NOT LITTLE/chugs until he falls down\

Megumi/catches Kaoru by her ponytail\ RACCOON BEE-YOTCH!

- SMACK! -

--Pop! goes the weasel!--

- At that moment, the cause of the whole calamity (Misao) is still laying on Aoshi, calmly turning her eyes away from the scene and looking down at her newfound cushion. -

Misao: What were you coming in here for anyway?

- Aoshi feels the back of his neck prickling, still bleeding a little, and shrugs his shoulders as best he can. -

Aoshi: I forgot...

Misao: Ok...

- As the Aoiya comes crashing down around their ears (not literally), Aoshi pulls Misao down into a kiss. -

Aoshi/pulls back\ They call you "weasel"?

Misao: O.O/blushes\


End file.
